


雄鹿 The Stag

by Shao_Bing



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, i just want to write Norman Reedus and Mads Mikkelsen together please
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shao_Bing/pseuds/Shao_Bing
Summary: 汉尼拔·莱克特是第六个灭绝实体(Extinction Entity)。汉尼拔扭曲地爱着山姆，山姆是他的桥。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	1. 海滩

**Author's Note:**

> 云玩家看的Jacksepticeye的playthrough，对于岛学的译名要么是自己猜的要么是wiki或者其他渠道了解的，如果各位知道简中的官方译名的话请一定告诉我。为了避免阅读的迷惑所以在专有名词的第一次出现之后加了英文原文。也许会有肉。克里夫和汉尼拔不是一个人，具体要拿他怎么办我还没想好。
> 
> I didn't play the game, but I watched the playthrough of the English version of DS by Jacksepticeye, so there may be translation inconsistencies with the official Chinese version of the game. I attached all the original English terminologies after my Chinese translations or the translation I got from wiki or other platforms to avoid confusion. There may be smut. Cliff and Hannibal are not the same person but I'm not sure how to deal with him yet.

序：海滩

山姆·波特·布里吉斯在鲸鱼的尸体之上醒来。

他已经是这里的常客了。远古生物如同焦油凝成般的漆黑躯壳，三两地搁浅在深灰色的冥滩之上；线缕由海面之中伸出，连结着天空之中五个静谧沉默的黑影。海滩（The Beach）上没有鱼虾腐败的腥臭，没有海鸟翅膀舞动的噪声，只有无尽的浪涌潮汐悄声地倒数。

海风带来的沙粒粘连在他赤裸的后背与手臂上，他正如婴儿一般蜷缩着，本能地保护自己的敏感的面部与柔软的内脏。他的睫毛颤动了几下，缓缓地睁开了双眼。海滩上没有强烈的阳光，他的视野很快变得清晰起来。

莱克特医生也在这儿。

他的笔尖细密地划过纸面，微小的摩擦声几乎与浪花拍打沙粒的频率一致。莱克特总是准备好一切：深色木质的画架，米白色的画纸，持笔手手中攥着的一块方形橡皮，手工削成的尖锐如刃口般的铅笔，如同猎人一般冷静、精准且沉醉如同入迷般的视线。高大的年长男人站在几步之外，深红与藏青格纹的西服合身地包裹着他线条流畅的脊背与腰臀。山姆能嗅到他身上羊毛、麝香与雪杉的余味。莱克特医生与海滩的死寂与漠然格格不入，他精致的盛装使山姆觉得更加赤裸，仿佛他的皮肤也能被一眼看穿。

山姆知道自己任何一块肌肉的紧绷都将被细心的画师注意到，他只希望后者还未画到他的脸，或者已经完成了。他快速地合上了双眼，可还是太慢了，莱克特的笔停下了。

“你好，山姆。”

莱克特向山姆露出一个微笑，他最后调整了画中山姆鼻尖挑起的角度，随后取下了画纸，邀请山姆来欣赏他的画像。山姆有些犹豫，但他仍然顺从地滑下那只死鲸的脊背，走到莱克特医生面前。

当山姆刚刚碰到纸缘时，它变为了一把匕首，深深插入了山姆腹部十字伤疤的中心。令人晕厥的疼痛，山姆试图痛呼却只能发出窒息般的喘息，他重重地瘫倒在海滩上，黑色的粘稠液体如同血液一般从伤口汩汩涌出，可那不是血液，山姆身体中焦油般的物质攀上了莱克特的身体，包裹住了他的整个头部并生出了两只对称的，狰狞且巨大的鹿角。

山姆恐慌着试图按住自己腹部的创口，可撕裂越来越大，不停自他身体抽离的黑色液体形成了他和莱克特之间的纽带，他的痛苦滋养着那对鹿角的分枝与壮大，直至黑暗将他吞噬。

山姆在他的私人房间内醒来。汗水浸湿了他的后背。

莱克特医生雪杉与麝香的味道仍然缠绕在他的指尖。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山姆遇见了莱克特医生。

第一章

山姆需要独处的时间比所有人想象的都要多。

枯燥的山地与野径对他而言不是任务，更像是暂时让他忘记自己厄运因子（DOOMs）的避难所。如果运送的货物的时间限制还比较宽松，比如说催产素或外骨骼，山姆会找到一片安静的平地，吹些摇篮曲安抚培养仓中的露（Lou）睡着，随后将自己的铐连（Cufflink）暂时下线以躲避UCA对“连结世界”宗旨不休的传教。山姆贪恋于青草柔软湿润的触感，以及摩托车驰骋在平坦地面上时的飒烈强风，是这些片刻的孤独愉悦将他的存在稳定于现实，以至于他不会流浪在梦中那片永恒的海滩。

海滩。昨晚的梦境仍然让他的腹部隐隐作痛，尽管山姆多次告诉自己这只是厄运因子在他大脑中形成的荒诞景象：他的肉体毫发无伤；莱克特医生，在首结市（Capital Knot City）常驻的心理医生，估计根本已经忘记了一个叫山姆·布里吉斯的快递员，他们俩只有亡人（Deadman）介绍UCA团队时的一面之缘；那只鹿——那只单是回想起便能使他脊背发凉的雄鹿——也许也只是个栩栩如生的幻象。别太着迷了，山姆告诫自己。他重新上线，拉紧了背包在双肩上的系带，再次上路。

山峰之间的谷地十分平缓，存活时间雨（Timefall）的植被在夹缝之中延展根茎与花叶。山姆没有休息好，为了速度爬陡峰的风险太大了，于是他沿着其他传递员留下的路牌选择了一条舒适稳定的道路，并随意地留下了一些赞以示感谢。这又是顽人（Die-hard man）的差事，将山腰上避难者的居所连接上手性网络，顺便补给一些反BT武器以示诚意。在这之后还有三个订单，不过是在分发点和米尔人（MULEs）的领地之间的几个来回而已。山姆本来可以让配送机器人帮他完成这些差事的，但今天他只想让工作完全占领自己的大脑。 

左脚，接着右脚，左脚，右脚。山姆用步行单调的韵律对抗着他脑海中那个不断浮现的念头。山姆知道自己没有心人（Heartman）那样的理论天赋，他没法从解析梦境里深层的隐喻与象征，或分析关于他自己的厄运因子的任何规律，但他敏锐的感知力紧紧攥住了这场梦中最为锋利的碎片，对抗着他的理性和超我，并不停地在他的意识中重播：莱克特医生冷冽的木本味道与温暖的麝香，他素描山姆时炙热而深邃的目光，他叫山姆名字时沙哑却柔软的声音，他将匕首捅入山姆腹部时血肉被穿透的力度——他不该出现在海滩上，他不该——

一滴汗水从他的额前滚下。露与山姆之间的纽带将山姆的情绪传递给了他怀中的婴儿，一个冰冷的机械声音响起：“BB的压力指数上升了。”

“妈的，”山姆再次停下了脚步，将培养仓环抱在自己的胸前，“别为我担心，小不点，这些和你无关，我会好的。一切都会好的。”他并不相信自己的最后一句话，但只要听起来足够真诚就已经够格了，他想。

“山姆，我们最近检测到你的睡眠状况非常不稳定，正如我们所料，这已经影响到你的工作状态了。”亡人的声音毫无征兆地从铐连中响起，山姆咬着牙压抑住自己本能的厌烦以及对亡人时刻监控他的身体的不满。将露挂回外套的前架后他轻声地咒骂了一句别管老子的破事。

“好消息是，莱克特医生最近对厄运因子和携带者心理状态的研究也许能够帮助你缓解睡眠问题，我帮你预约了半个小时后的治疗。为了礼貌，在本次订单完成后立刻回到你位于首结市的私人房间，可别迟到！”

“操。”这次山姆咒骂出了声，他知道他没法拒绝。

莱克特医生已经在等待他了。当山姆犹豫地踏进房间时，莱克特正好奇地端详着山姆的仿真模型收藏。医生穿着米白色的西装，衬衫休闲地解开了一颗纽扣，他暗金色的碎发放松地散落在面颊一侧，下颚修剪整齐的胡茬略微有些灰白。他与在海滩时的形象完全不同，这个男人毫无充满侵略性的痴醉，相反的，山姆只感觉到他专业的亲近。当他看见山姆时，他露出了一个友好地微笑，眼角的皱纹弯出善意的弧度，他向山姆走近了几步，但并未像大部分人一般试图与他握手，而是在他面前停下，随后微微地点了点头。

这仍然没法说服山姆——这副棱角分明的脸庞，高大且挺拔的背脊，每根发丝反射光芒的细节都与他梦中的画师，以及他的谋杀者一模一样。就算这些景象仅仅是山姆自己恐惧的自我投射，那几乎一模一样的身影仍然是个镣铐一般的隐喻，将他梦中的海滩连接于生者的世界。他

“你好，山姆。”莱克特注意到了山姆的沉默，但那并未影响他的温和的态度。“我想你一定想问为什么我在这里。如果感到这样的对话不舒服的话，我可以随时离开，我们也许能通过投影通话，可以吗？”

山姆没有回答，他安静地取下了露的培养仓，同时仔细地端详着莱克特。山姆本能地将梦境中那副面孔与他眼前的比对，这是他们俩第一次真实地面对面——肉体面对肉体，而不是通过全息投影，或梦境——尽管后两者的重现几乎能够以假乱真，但这是山姆第一次看清楚莱克特虹膜的颜色，那就像是清透的琥珀，温柔却神秘。莱克特耐心地等待着山姆的回应，山姆不禁猜测这个男人能在他身上读出些什么，他也许会一丝一缕地解开山姆内心杂乱的绳结，探入山姆的不安，怀疑，以及恐惧的来源，并在那最深邃的底部遇见自己的倒影。无论怎样，山姆想要答案，即使他必须望向深渊。

最终，他还是开了口：“你可以留在这里，莱克特医生。”

莱克特再次靠近了山姆，他如同预谋已久般暧昧地使自己的视线划过山姆的侧颈。山姆几乎能够感受到莱克特鼻息的温热，可那微小的越界还不足以触响接触恐惧症的警报——他感到自己仿佛被当作了脆弱的艺术品，而莱克特鉴赏着他，检阅着每处细小的裂痕以及笔刷的接痕。

“叫我汉尼拔。”


End file.
